The Christmas Party
by gman5846
Summary: NOTE: This takes place in 2015, Can Duncan patch things up with Courtney while he's at Geoff's Christmas party? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. I know it's not Christmas. But I just made the story to see how they got reunited after All-Stars. Anyways, enjoy! For real!
1. Chapter 1

**10:30 AM December 24th 2015:**

(Two years after All-Stars ended. Duncan was released from jail in March 2014. His hair looked the same, he still had his soul patch beard, but he removed his piercings, except for his earrings, and he still had his collar on his neck.)

* * *

**Duncan's House:**

Duncan: (Looks At The Letter) "Dear Duncan, you're invited to my Christmas party! The party is tonight, your friends will be there. See you soon! from Geoff. Hmm.. That's interesting.."

* * *

**8:30 PM:**

(Duncan gets dressed for the party and he wears a black suit with a red tie)

Duncan: "It's time to go to the party." (Walks out of the door to the party)

* * *

**9:00 PM At The Party:**

Geoff: (Dressed in a red suit) "Hey Duncan! (Gives Duncan a high five) What's up?"

Duncan: "Everything's going well. Congrats on your win on The Ridonculous Race!"

Geoff: "Thanks man!" (Gives Duncan another high five)

Duncan: "So.. What did you do with the million dollars?"

Geoff: "Me & Bridgette were spending on it for all of this."

Duncan: "Really? Wow.. That's really cool man."

Geoff: "There's some other people in the party!"

Duncan: "Really? That's cool! Where's Bridgette?"

Geoff: "She's at New York to watch 'The Christmas Spectacular.' Tell her you said hi!"

Duncan: "Ok I will."

Gwen: (Dressed in a dark midnight dress sees Duncan) "Hey Duncan!"

Duncan: "Gwen?" (Walks towards her & gives her a hug) "Wow! It's so great to see you again!"

Gwen: (Hugs him back) Nice to see you too!

Duncan: (Pulls Away) "It's been 2 years since we've broke up. By the way, how's Trent?"

Gwen: "He's doing good! We've both got back together last month!"

Duncan: "Really? Congratulations!" (Hugs her again)

Gwen: "Thanks Duncan." (Hugs him back)

Duncan: "No problem! I'll see you around ok?" (Pulls away)

Gwen: "Ok then!"

(Duncan walks around & sees some other Total Drama contestants. Such as Samey, wearing a red dress, Topher dressed in a white suit with a black tie. They were both cuddling together in the couch, Lindsay & Tyler were both making out in the basement. Lindsay was wearing a short red dress while Tyler was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. Owen was there. Eating some food. He was dressed up in a black suit with a black tie. Mike & Zoey were there. They were talking about what they've did this year, Mike was wearing a black suit with a red shirt, & Zoey was wearing a short black dress. And finally he see's Courtney all alone in the backyard wearing a strapless red dress)

Duncan: (He walks to Courtney) "Hey Courtney."

(Courtney looks at Duncan)

* * *

**To be continued. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan: "Hey Courtney."

Courtney: (Looks at Duncan & gasps in shock) "Duncan? What are you doing here?"

Duncan: "I was invited to Geoff's Christmas Party. And i'm surprised you were invited too."

Courtney: (Glares at him angrily) "Yes, I know Duncan. By the way, did you make out with Gwen?"

Duncan: "No. It's been 5 years since we've broke up. It's also been 2 years since me & Gwen broke up. And..." (Long Pause) I have feelings for you."

Courtney: (Gasps in shock) "Really? What are you talking about?"

Duncan: After All-Stars ended, I started thinking about you. our memories, our fights, (Duncan continues talking)

Courtney: (Gets shocked & looks at her memories inside her head)

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Duncan: "Fine! enjoy a peanut-butter less life."

Courtney: "Thanks! enjoy prison."

Duncan: "I will."

(Courtney grabs Duncan's face & they kissed)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 2:**

(Courtney grabs Duncan & kisses him then she pulls away panting)

Courtney: "You're still not my type."

Duncan: "You've made me sick."

(Then they both started to make out)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 3:**

Chris: "Duncan!"

Duncan: "Aw ha ha yeah! Ha ha ha!"

Courtney: (Runs to Duncan & gives him a hug) "We're rich!"

Duncan: "Whoa! Not so fast sister! Who's said I'd share anything with you?"

(Courtney kisses him)

Courtney: (Pulls away) "Every king needs a queen!"

Duncan: "King huh? That doesn't sound so terrible." (They both started to make-out)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 4:**

Duncan: "You're insane, you know that?"

Courtney: "And you. ARE A MONSTER!"

(They Both looked & stared at each other Then they started to make-out)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 5:**

Courtney: "Get over here you big lug!" (Hugs him) "I'm not really mad, I've just missed you!"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACKS:**

Courtney: (Starts tearing up) "You know. You're right. *sniff* I have feelings for you too!"

Duncan: (Looks Surprised) "Really?"

Courtney: "Yes.. I do.."

Duncan: "I'm so sorry that I kissed Gwen 5 years ago. It's just that-"

Courtney: (Cuts him off) "Don't worry about that!"

Duncan: "What about Scott?"

Courtney: "He moved to California with his new girlfriend Amy."

Duncan: "Really?"

Courtney: "Yes. And I forgot to say.." (Pause) "*sniff* I love you Duncan."

Duncan: I love you too Courtney."

(Then the two attempted to kiss but Owen interrupts them)

Owen: "Whoa! You two are getting back together?"

Courtney: (Pulls away) "Ugh! Yes Owen.."

Owen: (laughs) "Awesome! By the way, you two wouldn't forget this!" (Holds a mistletoe)

Duncan: "Yeah. I forgot we need a mistletoe."

Courtney: "Same Here." (giggles)

(Then the two finally kissed on the lips)

(The other guests are just staring at the window watching them)

Samey: (Tears up) *sniff* "Isn't it beautiful Topher?"

Topher: (Wipes away Samey's tears) "It sure is.." (He puts his arm around Samey)

Gwen: (Smiles at them) "Congratulations you two."

Geoff: "Well, it's about time!"

Zoey: (Tears up) "Thank god.. *sniff* They've finally did it!"

Mike: "Yes Zoey. I'm so glad that they are back together." (Then the two kissed on the lips)

Lindsay: (Tears up) "It's so beautiful! *sniff* It's so beautiful!"

Tyler: (Puts his arm around Lindsay) "It sure is Linds. It's great to see them patch things up."

Lindsay: I agree with you Tyler." (Then the two kissed on the lips)

(Then they both pulled away & they see everyone is staring at them)

Courtney: "Uh, guys? What are you doing?"

Geoff: Just making sure how you're doing! That's all!"

Duncan: "Oh, ok. By the way Courtney. I got you a present." (Gives it to her)

Courtney: "Really? Let me see." (She wraps her present reveals to be a necklace with a heart in it, she gasps & she puts it on)

Courtney: (Starts tearing up) "Duncan, it's so beautiful. I love it! Merry Christmas Duncan."

Duncan: "Merry Christmas Princess."

(Then the two Kissed again)

* * *

**After the party:**

**11:30 PM:**

(The guests started to leave)

Duncan: "Bye Geoff!"

Geoff: "Bye Duncan! Hopefully you & Courtney are glad to be reunited! Merry Christmas!"

Duncan: "Merry Christmas to you too!"

Courtney: "Hey Duncan, i'm just glad that we are back together. But it's sad that we are leaving already."

Duncan: (sighs) "Yes, I know. Wanna Move in into my house & stay with me forever?"

Courtney: (Starts Tearing Up) "Of course Duncan!" (She hugs him tightly)

Duncan:" I love you Courtney." (Hugs her back)

Courtney: "I love you too Duncan."

(Then the snow begins to fall on the two of them)

Courtney: (Still hugging Duncan) "This is the best Christmas ever."

Duncan: "'It sure is Princess."

Courtney: (giggles) " Oh Duncan.."

(Then the two kissed again passionately)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
